


Study Break

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trepan and Overlord spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

"Consider it an exercise in trust." Trepan hummed, tracing his needles over the expansive surface of Overlord’s thighs. His movement and words were languid, his optics dimmed as he relaxed. The heat of the phase sixer’s body made it impossible to not find a hint of comfort. Even if he was jostled from the uncomfortable shift of weight under him.

Even with the delicate small mnemosurgeon lying atop him, Overlord didn’t make it a habit to underestimate him. Not after a few incidents proved just how unwise his earlier hubris had been. “You will have to forgive me, my dear Trepan…” Overlord’s voice softly rumbled, causing his partner to shiver. “If I find it a little difficult to grasp how allowing you to do this can provide any sense of trust.”

Trepan rolled his optics, sitting up to place a hand under his own chin. “If I recall correctly, I’m the teacher. You’re the student, right?” He grinned, dipping one needle to the joint of Overlord’s inner thigh. “So I’m afraid you’ll just have to take my word for it. Consider it another lesson in trust.”

Overlord pressed his large hand to Trepan’s hip, being careful to gently squeeze him. “Very well. I suppose I’ll just have to trust my beloved teacher, won’t I?” He felt a sharp little prick at his thigh. Pulling his hand away from Trepan, a relief of pain followed. It wasn’t much of a surprise, Trepan did like to control how much or how little Overlord showed affection to him.

"That’s the spirit." Trepan laughed, brushing the needles higher and higher up Overlord’s thigh. He could hear the quiet hitch of the larger mech’s vents. Even just this little affection was already getting him worked up. He made sure to take full advantage of it, freeing the needles from his other hand. "Stay still, won’t you?" He spoke in response to a particularly intense shiver. "I don’t think you want to become my personal pincushion."

Overlord forced himself to stay still. Something surprisingly difficult with the tickle of needles playing along his joints. His fingers dug into the berth as his attempted to concentrate his energy elsewhere. It wasn’t much of a revelation that this little diversion wasn’t working. Not with skilled hands toying with the cabling of his innermost thigh.

Letting out a small gasp, Overlord felt a peculiar heat overcome his face. This was becoming an alarmingly common occurrence with the company of his teacher. To say he felt concern would be an understatement. The small laugh escaping Trepan didn’t help the heat that washed over him.

Trepan shifted his weight, spreading his thighs as he stretched out. It was for his own comfort, but the side-effect of Overlord’s vents beginning to purr loudly was a bonus. It wasn’t Overlord’s fault he couldn’t help but stare.

To make matters worse, Trepan allowed his needles to brush over the seams of Overlord’s panel. Overlord’s hips twitched against this attention. Trying to show restraint was a near impossible task at this point. Just as he could barely take it anymore…

Those needles pulled away.

In the heat of trying to keep himself from revealing just how worked up he was getting, Overlord didn’t even notice Trepan begin to move. It was only when Trepan’s needles traced over his face did his mind begin to focus.

Trepan’s bright optics watched Overlord with interest, staring down at his prone student. “If you’re curious about the outcome of our little lesson.” He hummed, pressing his lips to the corner of Overlord’s mouth.

"You passed."


End file.
